La La Lah
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: Disuruh kumpul di aula jam 4.30. Buat apa sih? Mending molor mumpung libur. Tag: Noren, Markmin.


Sebuah surat beredar di grup angkatan.

"Dihimbau untuk seluruh siswa menghadiri seminar di aula gedung biru pukul dari pukul 4.30 sampai dengan 8.30. Acara bersifat wajib. Akan diadakan absen dan akan dimasukkan sebagai nilai mata pelajaran kewarganegaraan dan nilai sikap."

"...ini 4.30 sore kan?" Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya begitu selesai membaca capture-an surat dari hapenya. Senyumnya terlihat pasrah. "Jam setengah 5 sore kan?"

"Biasanya sih... kalau memang sore, tulisannya bukan 4.30, tapi 16.30..." Jeno menjawab dengan tanpa niat menyenangkan temannya itu yang memang sedang ngemper di kamarnya.

"Itu setengah 5 pagi." Renjun meletakkan hapenya dengan sedikit dibanting. Dia mau marah rasanya. Setengah 5 pagi di gedung biru. Di hari libur. Tanggal merah.

Jaemin bergulingan, meraung-raung di kasur Jeno. Dia sendiri juga tahu kalau itu adalah jam setengah 5 pagi, tapi... denial. Dia menolak percaya. "Aku sudah ada rencana molor!"

"Ya aku juga!" Renjun dari tempat tidur atas juga terdengar menendang langit-langit ruangan, yang mana membuat Jeno menegurnya. "Haechan. Haechan mana deh? Kok dia nggak ke sini juga?"

"Dia lagi ke luar. Main. Dia tadi bilangnya mau pulang lewat jam malam gara-gara toh besok libur," jawab Jaemin. "Paling kalau dia sudah lihat itu surat laknat, dia bakal langsung lari pulang. Kalang kabut."

Jeno yang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya (karena lapaknya diambil Jaemin) daritadi juga sebenarnya kesal. Dia sudah ada janji untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok besoknya, dan juga ada jadwal-jadwal pribadi yang sudah direncanakan dari jauh hari. Lalu semua rencananya itu harus disusun ulang hanya untuk acara dadakan macam ini? Pemateri dari mana sih yang mau ngisi acara pagi-pagi buta?

"Aku nggak bakal ikut." Jaemin memantapkan hati. "Acara molorku itu prioritas negara."

"Serius?" Renjun menyembulkan kepalanya dari atas, ingin melihat seperti apa wajah Jaemin sekarang. "Kalau kamu nggak, aku juga nggak."

"Iya, serius. Lagian, bagaimana caranya mereka mau bikin kita ngisi absen, sementara kita jumlahnya ribuan? Nggak efektif."

Dalam hati, Jeno sebenarnya merasa itu mungkin-mungkin saja. Sekolahnya ini ya, walaupun serba dadakan dan sepertinya tidak terlalu terstruktur, tapi dalam pelaksanaan ancam-mengancam nilai, mereka jagonya. Entah bagaimana teknisnya, tapi absen itu masih mungkin dilaksanakan.

Tapi dia putuskan untuk tidak menanggapi, karena dia juga inginnya tidak datang. Dan yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah teman bolos.

"Besok katanya bakal ada panitia yang ngetokkin tiap kamar. Nah, kunci tuh pintu kalian dari malam. Lampunya juga dimatiin biar dikiranya kita sudah ke aula," jelasnya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Semangat bolos. "Haechan juga palingan bakal nggak mau ikut."

Jaemin meninggalkan kamar itu setelah mewanti-wanti Renjun dan Jeno untuk mengikutinya bolos, yang mana akhirnya memang berhasil sekali bujukannya itu.

Tapi memang sial si Jaemin itu ya. Begitu tahu panitia yang datang membangunkan ke gedung asrama pagi-pagi itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Mark Lee, anak kelas 11 IPA 1, Jaemin langsung lompat dari tempat tidur, ke kamar mandi, dan ganti baju.

Mandi? Jam 4? Tanpa pemanas air?

Iya. Mandi. Jam 4. Tanpa pemanas air.

Renjun yang sudah menuruti hasutan Jaemin semalam untuk mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu (padahal dia biasa tidur dengan lampu menyala), merengut kesal ketika mendapati pintu kamarnya digedor-gedor oleh si penghasut itu sendiri.

"Katanya kamu nggak bakal ikut!" Renjun berteriak tertahan. "Acara molormu terus kabarnya bagaimana!!"

"Aduh, seminar ini tuh ya, sudah disiapkan matang-matang oleh panitia! Pasti ada manfaatnya dibandingkan dengan molor pagi-pagi! Apalagi kalau kak Mark sampai datang ke asrama buat bangunin kita, kan berarti dijamin banget berfaedah!"

"Hiiih! Apanya yang prioritas negara kalau cuma gara-gara ada cem-ceman langsung tobat!" Renjun menutup pintunya paksa, tidak memedulikan Jaemin yang masih setia memanggil-manggili si empunya kamar supaya keluar dan bersiap-siap.

Renjun mengusak kepalanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Jeno yang terbangun karena suara ribut mereka memerhatikan.

"Jadi?" Jeno meminta atensi. "Ke aula?"

"Aku malas!" dia membenamkan wajahnya pada meja.

"Jaemin kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bilang kita harus ikut?"

"Kak Mark panitia yang bangunin ke sini."

"Oh." Sangat cukup untuk jadi penjelasan.

Mereka diam untuk beberapa menit. Jaemin sudah tidak terdengar lagi suaranya, dan juga sepertinya sudah tidak berada di depan pintu kamar mereka.

Ketika Renjun sudah hampir tertidur di meja, Jeno berceletuk, "Apa kita juga lebih baik ke aula?"

"Hrghrgrhrh." Itu cara Renjun mengekspresikan kemalasannya sepertinya. Dia sudah semalas itu untuk bicara, apalagi buat jalan ke aula.

"Woi. Nanya beneran ini." Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak percaya teman sekamarnya itu semalas itu hanya untuk bicara dengannya. "Aku ke aula. Ikut nggak?"

Renjun bereaksi. Dia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Jeno yang sekarang menunggu jawabannya. "Titip absen."

"Ogah." Jeno menjawab cepat.

"Kalau begitu nggak boleh pergi."

"Lah hak kamu apa?"

"Kita teman sekamar," katanya seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Sekali-sekali jadi kayak Haechan lah. Dia tadi jadinya ikut ke aula karena Jaemin juga ke sana."

Jeno tersenyum miring. Ya iyalah Haechan ikut. Jaemin bahkan sampai datengin kamar Jeno dan Renjun. Haechan yang adalah teman sekamarnya pasti bahkan sampai ditarik-tarik dari tempat tidur, dituntun ke kamar mandi, dan segala macamnya. Buat Jaemin, yang penting, kak Mark nggak perlu nunggu mereka lama-lama.

"Ya kamu juga coba jadi kayak Haechan dong, terus ikut ke aula kalau aku mau ke aula." Jeno mendengus. "Bukannya malah minta titip absen."

"...nyebelin banget orang. Heran." Renjun memundurkan kursinya dan mulai masuk kamar mandi. "Ya udah. Aku juga ke aula. Gampang."

"Eh, eh. Apa-apaan. Aku duluan yang pakai kamar mandi!" Jeno inginnya menghalangi jalannya Renjun, tapi begitu-begitu ya Renjun itu cepat. Dia sudah mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam, meninggalkan Jeno di luar yang mulai membanting diri di kasur, berusaha melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

a/n. perwujudan rasa kesal aing ini sih. lagi mood banget sama markmin tapi nulis mereka tuh susah ??? bisanya kalo mereka sidepair kenapa ya

ini aslinya chapter 2 yg asrama itu tapi kok asa gak nyambung jadi mau dipisahin aja hh lagian ada markminnya juga hwhw


End file.
